


Blur

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: AU, F/M, Het, Song fic, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: What happens when Sam breaks up with Lucky and finds herself waking up next to a person she doesn’t know? This is basically just a ONS.





	Blur

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Blur  
Characters: Jason and Sam.  
Pairing: Jason/Sam  
Rating/Warnings: Rated R. Strong Language, OOC, Song Fic.  
Summary: What happens when Sam breaks up with Lucky and finds herself waking up next to a person she doesn’t know? This is basically just a ONS.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for all your help and thank you to the readers! Also the words in bold are flashbacks since the italicized words are the lyrics.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognize and I don’t claim to. GH and the characters belong to whoever owns them and the song lyrics belong to Britney Spears.  
Words: 1,600 without title, lyrics, and ending.

P.S. I don’t have the break-up scene in here because I haven’t come across too many other fans of JaSam that are Lucky fans as well which is why I have it starting with Sam just getting drunk after the break-up, with only a few details.

Blur:

_Turn the lights out;_  
This shit is way too fucking bright.  
Wanna poke my eyes out.  
If you wanna mess with my eyesight,  
Just let me get my head right.  
Where the hell am I?  
Who are you? What’d we do last night? Hey, Yeah, Yeah (x2) 

Sam squinted as the light hit her eyes and as she rolled over to try to block the offending light from blinding her, she was surprised when she felt a body next to hers.

‘What the fuck?’ Sam thought as she forced her eyes open and immediately regretted it. For reasons beyond her the blinds of the window were open revealing a very bright morning that gave Sam a huge fucking headache.

She wanted to poke her eyes out as she tried to sit up in the bed, but the room started to spin so Sam decided to stay where she was for the time being. What made things even worse was when her bedmate finally got up to close the blinds, the guy flipped the light on.

Sam groaned as she shielded her eyes once more and tried to get her head as well as her bearings right. After a few moments she finally forced herself to look at her bedmate and while staring at the blond-haired blue-eyed man she said, “Where the hell am I? Who are you? What’d we do last night?”

The blonde man smiled a little, chuckled and then said, “You’re at my house. My name’s Jason and if you need me to tell you what we did last night, then I must have done something wrong.”

As Sam tried to figure out if the man was being serious, or if he was playing her she thought back to last night and tried to remember what happened. The details were sketchy at best and the last real thing that Sam remembered was going to Jake’s to get hammered after breaking up with Lucky.

She had been watching him for a month and he had been mooning over Elizabeth although Sam would never understand why. It wasn’t that Elizabeth wasn’t pretty in her own right, because she was.

It was just that she was upset that Lucky felt like he couldn’t tell her that he was falling in love with another woman. They had been friends first before they had ever started dating and now Sam had had to break up with Lucky, to spare him from freaking out over it.

It was over and done with and the last thing she remembered was sitting at Jake’s downing shot after shot of tequila and wishing that things had turned out better. Sam remembers listening to Coleman talking to a stranger and then she remembers speaking up when the stranger started talking about something he knew nothing about. Then he kissed her and then everything else was just blackness.

_(Chorus)_  
Can’t remember what I did last night;  
Maybe I shouldn’t have given in,  
But I just couldn’t fight.  
Hope I didn’t but I think I might’ve.  
Everything, everything is still a blur.  
Can’t remember what I did last night,  
Everything, everything is still a blur.  
Can’t remember what I did last night,  
Everything, everything is still a blur. 

***Flashback***

**Sam enters Jake’s and takes a seat at the counter, automatically telling Coleman to start pouring tequila shots and to “Keep them coming.”**

**She remembers after her second round of shots that Coleman had started talking to someone else and Sam barely paid any attention when someone sat down next to her.**

**However, when the person and Coleman started talking for several minutes about the fires that had been occurring in warehouses all over town, Sam knew that she had to jump in and set the record straight.**

**“You shouldn’t talk about what you don’t know,” Sam said as she broke into the conversation.**

**She finally looked up from her drink and dark eyes met light ones and then when Sam got a good look at the man sitting next to her, she turned back to her drink and took another shot.**

**Sam heard Coleman apologizing for her interruption and wondered why he was doing that.**

**“I’m sorry Jason. She doesn’t know what she’s talking about and she’s drunk.”**

**Sam had glared at Coleman and then said, “The hell I don’t! It’s just some kids vandalising the warehouses that are catching fire. Who are you of all people to want to get the cops involved?”**

**After several minutes Coleman finally went to serve other customers, leaving Sam alone with the stranger who thought he knew about the warehouse fires.**

**The two of them continued drinking and as Sam explained about the kids in her neighborhood she was suddenly cut off as the man kissed her. That’s the last thing she remembered.**

***End of Flashback***

_What’s your name man?_  
Can you come here, hand me all my things?  
I think I need an aspirin  
Better yet I need to get up out of here.  
I gotta get my head right.  
Where the hell am I?  
Who are you? What’d we do last night? 

Sam finally became aware of the blanket that was covering her naked body. At first she hadn’t been alarmed at the fact that she was naked. She usually slept naked in her apartment all the time. But since she regained her senses and realized that she was at someone else’s house, it was strange that she wasn’t wearing any clothes.

Suddenly Sam looked at the blonde man and demanded, “What’s your name?”

The man chuckled a second time and then repeated himself. “My name’s Jason. I told you a little while ago, but apparently you were still too far gone to have understood.”

Sam thought about what this guy, Jason, was saying. She dimly recalled him telling her his name thirty minutes ago, but she didn’t want to think too much about it, or think at all right now, really.

Her head still felt like it was about to explode. “Can you hand me my things?” Sam asked as she held onto the blanket that was covering her chest. “I think I need some aspirin,” she mumbled to herself as Jason retrieved her clothes that were strewn across the room in various places.

‘I need to get out of here. I need to get my shit together and get the hell out of here before something happens. What the hell is wrong with me? I never spend the night with a trick. I never do that.’

‘But wait? If this guy is a trick, then how come he didn’t ask me for money and how come we’re at his place?’

Sam got to her feet right as Jason handed her back her clothing. She bolted for the bathroom, slamming the door closed behind her and locked it.

As she quickly got dressed, Sam tried to figure out what to do. After a moment she decided to just leave. They had sex and from seeing the condom on the floor, apparently it was still safe sex, thank God.

When Sam finished dressing she unlocked the bathroom door. She walked back into Jason’s bedroom and quickly slipped her socks and shoes back on. After that Sam left the bedroom and headed for the door, Jason following her and watching her but not saying anything else.

As she opened the door and stepped outside, Sam looked at Jason and then closed the door and left his penthouse. As she walked down the hall, trying to find a way out she kept thinking, ‘What the hell am I? This place is like a freaking maze, it’s so huge. And Jason, my God that man was hot. But I don’t even know him. Hell, I don’t even know if I really slept with him or if he passed out and I just undressed for bed like I usually do.’

_(Chorus)_  
Can’t remember what I did last night;  
Maybe I shouldn’t have given in,  
But I just couldn’t fight.  
Hope I didn’t but I think I might’ve.  
Everything, everything is still a blur.  
Can’t remember what I did last night,  
Everything, everything is still a blur.  
Can’t remember what I did last night,  
Everything, everything is still a blur. 

An hour later Sam arrived back at her apartment and she took a shower as she tried once again to remember all of the events from last night.

She had been sitting in Jake’s having a few tequila shots, wondering whether or not she should stay and drink the night away, or if she should go home and sleep.

In the end Sam had given in to her desire not to be alone, so she had stayed at Jake’s and drank tequila for hours and listened to Coleman talk about basically nothing.

She didn’t remember going to Jason’s house, or riding his motorcycle which bites because his bike was a beauty.

Sam didn’t even remember sleeping with the guy. What does that say about her or about him for that matter, really? Ah no. It doesn’t matter anyway, Sam thought as she stepped out of the shower and started to dry her hair.

Everything was such a blur that Sam could barely remember any of the events that took place last night.

_What happened last night?_  
Cause I don’t, Cause I don’t remember?  
What happened? 

When she stepped out of the shower, got dressed once more and started drying her hair, she kept asking herself what happened.

What had happened? Well, she knew what happened. But only because the proof was in the condom lying on the floor of Jason’s house, filled with his… Well it was used and tied off.

What happened is that Sam let herself act stupidly and she had put herself in a situation that could have been dangerous. She was just thankful that it hadn’t turned out as badly as it could have.

_(Chorus)_  
Can’t remember what I did last night;  
Maybe I shouldn’t have given in,  
But I just couldn’t fight.  
Hope I didn’t but I think I might’ve.  
Everything, everything is still a blur.  
Can’t remember what I did last night,  
Everything, everything is still a blur.  
Can’t remember what I did last night,  
Everything, everything is still a blur. 

Unable to actually remember making it to Jason’s house and having sex with him, since everything was still blurred into bits of conversation and blackness, Sam decided not to worry about it until tomorrow.

Usually if she couldn’t remember what happened on a night when she went out drinking, Sam would usually remember everything a day or two later. As sad as it was to admit Sam wished that she hadn’t been so drunk last night so that she could remember the rest of the night.

What she did remember was the wonderful and sexy feel of Jason’s lips on hers when he had kissed her and she remembered thinking if he was such a good kisser, then he must have been an animal in bed.

A blush covered Sam’s cheeks but she tried to shake it off as she slipped her high heels on and then left for work, locking the door behind herself. As she walked to her car she thought about Jason the whole while and wondered what he was doing.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for all your help and thank you to the readers! Also the words in bold are flashbacks since the italicized words are the lyrics.


End file.
